


Pilloried

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo brings home new toys.





	

Hux is always amazed at what ingenious things Kylo comes up with. It would make a really intriguing psychological study, if he was ever going to let anyone know the lewd and filthy things his lover brought out on a regular basis.

But he’s not. This is between them, and will remain between them. Period.

Even if - some days - he just… Stars, does he wish he could brag. Kylo might have been prudish and self-denying to begin with, but once he’d gotten over his sexual intimacy fears, he’d turned into the kinkiest, most adventurous, shameless thing imaginable. Hux has never once brought up any loveplay that Kylo hasn’t thrown himself into, body, mind, soul.

How he managed to get a - what did he call it? - a _pillory_ \- in here, Hux will never actually want to know. If anyone suspects he’s… you know. He’d die of shame. It’s one thing enjoying a thing, it’s another to admit it.

The pillory seems to have been made for someone marginally shorter than he is, unless the discomfort is part of the design. It’s such a primitive thing, but it’s oddly effective, which Hux begrudgingly has to concede. His hands and head pass through holes, and the hinged top folds down, and holds him in place. He can’t wiggle backwards, and can’t unfasten the latch that effectively traps him between the sections. 

If it was a _real_ trap, he’d have to try desperately to walk the whole thing somewhere, or topple it over, but the base looks pretty solid and wide, so it wouldn’t exactly be that easy.

He can’t help thinking through escape strategies, even in bed. It’s not because he wants to get away, but because he’s programmed to see problems and try to fix them. It happens to him as quickly as breathing, and he’s running through scenario number seven when something flat and flexible swats his ass.

Hux startles, but doesn’t say anything. The jump makes him even more aware of the rings around his body, and he worries his lower lip with his teeth. 

“Kylo…”  


“Is that how you should address me?”  


Damnit, shit, fuck, and… “No.” He leaves it as long as he can, before he adds: “Sir.”

“You have such a nice ass for this,” Kylo tells him, stroking the paddle over his bare rump.  


The compliment does little when Kylo is preparing to spank him some more. He hasn’t even done anything wrong (today), but Hux would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn’t enjoy this, all the same.

Swat after swat lands, the pain just sharp and sting-thuddy, not injury to anything but his pride. The fact he can’t wiggle away, and if he drops his weight by letting his knees collapse, he’ll hurt his neck in the pillory means he’s unfortunately in perfect posture for every last whack. Shame at his enjoyment runs hot fingers up his spine, and he refuses to make anything more than a grunt in response.

It isn’t a punishment, though, it’s just… foreplay. Foreplay that gets his mind all confused, and his body itching. There’s a sudden gap, and then cold fingers sluice between his buttocks, and rub at his hole. Kylo hasn’t warmed the lube up, and he claws at thin air at the affront of it, so close to spanked-hot skin.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?”  


 _What for_. Hux manages not to say it, but the now slightly warmer finger is poking just the tip inside.

“Would you like me to come back when you’re feeling–”  


“ _No.”_ No. He can’t leave. He can’t leave him bent double, trapped, spanked ass slightly sticky and his cock half-hard. “N-no… Sir. Please.” It’s still a little begrudging, but he says it, and that counts, right?  


Kylo’s finger slips all the way in, until his palm meets Hux’s buttocks. It’s still too slender for much, but he clenches around it, and tries to remind him of how good it feels to _not_ be a finger there.

“You aren’t being very respectful.”  


“ _Please_ ,” he begs, hating himself, even as he knows he has to do it. “Please… I’m sorry. I… I’m _sorry_.”   


“Getting better.” The finger crooks, a flash of pleasure as it glances against his prostate. Kylo’s fingers are very long, and he’s _very_ grateful of that.  


Hux can feel his cock fully hard now, saluting, reaching up to his belly to defy gravity. He tilts his hips a little more to show his submission, and whimpers as the finger starts to move. “Thank you, Sir… thank you…”

Kylo rewards him with another finger, and he moans as they spread wide and pull him open. Hux does his best to work with him, wanting the final goal as soon as possible. He can hear every exhalation as he stretches, and when his two fingers remove… he can’t help but panic. Even familiar as they are, two fingers isn’t always enough to make him ready for Kylo’s cock. Is it going to be a toy, instead? He doesn’t want that!

More lube, and then he feels the cockhead against his hole. Okay. He can do it. It’ll just mean he needs to be very relaxed, and Kylo wouldn’t _actually_ hurt him… The thrusting is minute at first, but then the flared head starts to breach him, and Hux whimpers. It isn’t pain, but it _is_ pulling, and tugging. He arches onto the balls of his feet, shifting the angle of his hips, and that seems to be enough because Kylo’s cock slips into him, treacherously slow.

On and on it goes, docking deep inside of him. Pushing what is Hux away, to make room for Kylo. The knowledge of it is even more delicious, and Hux finds it oddly calming to know his lover is inside of him, like the little drop of Kylo makes him right. He tenses lightly, enjoying the sound from above, and relishes the hands on his hips as Kylo starts to ride his ass for real.

He’d never have thought he’d like this: being made helpless, and held in place. Being slowly stuffed, and then fucked full. His face is pink and his ears itch, but the way his body clutches Kylo’s shaft inside is heaven. Absolute bliss. 

His Knight starts to chase his own pleasure, and Hux drifts on the aftershocks of every. Single. Shunt. It’s good. It’s so, so, so good. They’re going to use this toy again.


End file.
